


Undone

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-10
Updated: 2007-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Undone

**Undone**

Harry walked through the sitting room, running his fingers through the dust on one of the bookshelves. When he’d suggested to Severus that maybe they should just sell his childhood home, Severus seemed to agree but now Harry wasn’t so sure that Snape really was prepared to part with it: his demeanor had cooled, a bit of the Snape of old had resurfaced. Harry walked up the stairs behind the hidden door and found Severus in a tiny bedroom, sitting on the bed, head in his hands.

“It isn’t much, but it is mine.”

“And it always will be, Severus.”

 


End file.
